


my discotheque juliet teenage dream

by piggy09



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: “No no no,” Janet says, dropping the gun – it lands with a thud on the ground that makes them both wince – so she can earnestly flap her hands in Natasha’s direction. “I’m not busy! I’m – I’m totally not busy at all, why, are you busy, you’re probably really busy, you have – cool spy stuff to do! Sorry!”“My schedule’s actually clear of cool spy stuff,” Natasha says. The universe is unfair, because when Natasha says cool spy stuff it sounds amazing and secretive and when Janet says it she sounds, like, twelve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game, and the two of them being in love makes my heart very warm. So here we are.
> 
> This takes place during the Daredevil event! Janet is definitely still wearing her Mobster Wasp suit, because I love it and she's never ever changing out of it in my game.

The paintball gun weighs approximately eight tons, and as Janet fires it at the shooting range target she’s already breaking it apart in her brain and redesigning it. Make it fire faster, make it weigh less. Ninjas are sneaky! If she wants to hit them, this baby’s gonna have to really pull its weight.

When the latest target slots back into place she turns around to reload the gun and _oh_ jeez Natasha is right behind her! She’s right there!

Janet tries to say _hi_ only it comes out _hiiiiiIIII!_ in a sort of desperate squeal. She is _never_ cool around Natasha. It is pretty much the _worst_.

“Hey there,” Natasha says, either ignoring Janet’s complete lack of cool or filing it away for later in her enormous and cool superspy brain that probably has card catalogues and isn’t the sort of disorganized, web-covered mess that their _actual_ library is and Janet is rambling, but Natasha is standing there with her arms crossed and this tiny barely-there smile at the corner of her mouth and Janet is, as mentioned, incapable of being cool.

“Hi!” Janet says. Pauses. “Oh, I _totally_ already said that, I’m sorry, I’m—”

“Busy,” Natasha says. “I get it. Paintballs aren’t going to fire themselves.”

“No no no,” Janet says, dropping the gun – it lands with a _thud_ on the ground that makes them both wince – so she can earnestly flap her hands in Natasha’s direction. “I’m not busy! I’m – I’m totally not busy at all, why, are _you_ busy, you’re probably really busy, you have – cool spy stuff to do! Sorry!”

“My schedule’s actually clear of cool spy stuff,” Natasha says. The universe is unfair, because when Natasha says _cool spy stuff_ it sounds amazing and secretive and when Janet says it she sounds, like, twelve. “I thought—” and if it isn’t Janet’s imagination, Natasha almost looks _awkward_. “I’d see if you still – you know. Needed a hitwoman for anything. Assassination. I’m good at it.”

“There are ninjas?” Janet says, her voice a sort of baffled squeak. “Um, but I think you need to have a special outfit for those.” She gestures at the suit she’s wearing: _tah-dah_. “Or be from Hell’s Kitchen. The water’s, like, broodier there. Helps you fight ninjas.”

Natasha actually lets out an almost-laugh at that one, before thoughtfully inspecting the suit Janet is wearing. Janet hopes she can’t see the seam on the right cuff Janet had to rush because, well, ninjas. She probably can’t see it! (She can totally see it.)

“I feel like I never get an outfit,” Natasha says, voice low and amused. “Why’s that, Van Dyne?”

The way she says Janet’s last name makes Janet feel – um! Stuff. Things. Natasha can make words sound like they’re hers, like they never existed until they were in her mouth. Only now Janet is thinking about Natasha’s mouth, and she definitely can’t tell her the truth: that she can measure Sam for seams, that she can help Cap with his World War II re-enactment thing, that she and Tony can bicker over how much of his muscles you’re allowed to see, but – _Natasha_. Natasha she can’t. The thought of getting Natasha a matching suit makes Janet want to shrink and fly away somewhere where her heart doesn’t beat so fast.

“You don’t need an outfit,” she says, and it’s supposed to sound chipper but it mostly sounds sincere. Why! Natasha doesn’t do sincerity! She lies for a living! But Janet’s dumb mouth is still talking: “You’re amazing enough on your own.”

For a second, Natasha just looks very surprised and sort of sad. Then, before Janet can process the _feelings_ happening here, Natasha steps forward and kisses her.

Janet’s heart is pretty much just exclamation points and she can’t even think about what this is _like_ because she can’t believe it’s happening. The closest she’s ever gotten to thinking about this was Tony saying _you should go for it_ and Janet saying _you just think it would be hot_ and Tony saying _yeah, but the best part is I’m right anyways_ and the two of them going to the Arena of War so Janet could kick the snot out of him. That doesn’t prepare her for the reality of it, this, Natasha’s hand very soft on Janet’s upper arm and her mouth gentle against Janet’s and the smell of her shampoo, which Janet really wants to know the brand of but totally can’t ask without being a creeper.

Then the kiss stops. Natasha is staring at her with her lower lip between her teeth, looking like she’s going to bolt away to beat something up if Janet doesn’t say anything _right now_.

“Wow!” she says, like a primo dork.

The two of them have to pause to process that, for a second, and then Janet spins around, claps her hands over her face, and screams for a prolonged moment.

“Are you – okay?” Natasha asks, drawing out _okay_ to several baffled syllables.

“You kissed me!” Janet says.

“I did.”

“On purpose!”

Natasha fidgets, slightly. “Yes.”

“Oh my god!” Janet says, and then she realizes that she’s been yelling. She spins back around. “Nat!”

“Maybe think about breathing,” Natasha says, sounding somewhere between confused and sort of amused with the whole situation.

Janet sucks in a few breaths. That was a good suggestion. Then, before she can stop and do anything stupid like think, she darts back over to Natasha and kisses her again.

This time she can actually think about it, and what she thinks is: Natasha is a _really good kisser_ , when you are actually intentionally kissing her (on purpose!) (on the mouth!). Her lips are soft. Janet actually feels the urge to kick one foot up, like some sort of rom-com heroine.

The kiss breaks into a bunch of smaller, softer kisses, butterfly kisses, wasp and spider kisses, and Janet realizes she’s smiling against Natasha’s mouth and that makes her heart trip in her chest. They break the kiss. Natasha is very, very close! And Janet could kiss her again!

“Okay, so, if I say _wow_ again,” Janet says, “you’d get that it was like – a compliment, and not just me not knowing what to say.”

“Yeah, I’d get that,” Natasha says. She’s _smiling_. Oh man. Janet is _so_ getting this on social media accounts, somehow.

“Cool!” she says. “Then: wow! Wow. Wow! Wow _wow_.”

“Wow,” Natasha says dryly, and Janet hops back so she can clap excitedly. Then the clapping stops, and Natasha looks at her.

“So you’re…okay,” she says slowly. “With…this.”

“More than okay!” Janet says. “You’re – amazing! And I’m amazing! And we can be amazing _together!_ ”

Natasha’s looking at her with a funny little smile, one whose meaning Janet doesn’t really know. But that’s okay: she has time to figure it out.

For now she just steps forward, and kisses Natasha again.

**Author's Note:**

> She took my arm  
> I don't know how it happened  
> We took the floor and she said:
> 
> "Oh, don't you dare look back.  
> Just keep your eyes on me."  
> I said, "You're holding back,"  
> She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
> This woman is my destiny  
> She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
> Shut up and dance with me."
> 
> Oh, come on girl!  
> \--"Shut Up And Dance," Walk the Moon
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
